


Ice Pops in Summertime

by falsegljtter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had everything they wanted in life. A house together, careers, and each other. Until Akaashi got the opportunity of a lifetime and they were forced apart. One in France, three in Tokyo.</p><p>Will they be able to stay together despite all the distance, both figuratively and literally, between the four?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a penny for your thoughts

It wasn't a usual day and Tsukishima could tell as soon as he entered the front door to the house. Next to the door were the three pairs of shoes like normal and Bokuto's ridiculous pastel jacket that was thrown haphazardly on top of the mess. There was still the faint sound of the television from the living room where Kuroo was surely watching his reality shows. The sizzling of the stove could still be heard as Akaashi worked on dinner, but something was off in the house. 

“I'm home,” Tsukishima called and shut the door behind him. Whatever odd thing he sensed could wait until after dinner.

“Tsukki!” Bokuto launched himself at his poor boyfriend who had seconds to brace himself. 

“How was work today?” Kuroo asked as he walked over to the two. 

“It was hell.” Tsukishima toed off his shoes in the doorway with a sigh, heading towards the kitchen. 

“That bad again?” Akaashi inquired while making sure everything was ready to eat. Four matching plates had been spread out on the table, all piled high with an assortment of foods.

“Even worse. Enough about my day, how did everyone else's go?” Tsukishima avoided the subject and took a spot at the table. The rest joined him quickly, letting Akaashi's creations get devoured on the spot.

“It was amazing! I took in another criminal today,” Bokuto said through the food in his mouth and they looked on, disgusted. 

“You may have taken him in but I'm the one who had to interrogate him. He wouldn't talk about anything,” Kuroo complained. The two were partners at the local police station and worked well despite their antics. 

“How about you Keiji?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Ah well something odd happened. They're expanding the office so they need more models and my manager gave me this note,” he said while setting a crisp white folded letter on the table. Hesitantly, Kuroo reached forward to begin reading it while Akaashi went back to his food. 

“Holy shit. This is a huge opportunity. Head model?” Kuroo whistled as he skimmed over the note. “Are you going to take it?”

“I wasn't planning to,” he shrugged. 

“What?! Why not? Head model has been your dream since you started back in college,” Bokuto exclaimed. 

“Well yeah but,” Akaashi trailed off, twisting his fingers like he normally does when anxious. 

“You two idiots. Didn't you read the full thing? The office is going to be in France not Tokyo,” Tsukishima sighed after setting the paper back down. 

“France? That's a whole different country!” Bokuto gasped. The table went silent and Akaashi shrugged his shoulders again. 

“I wasn't planning to accept anyway.”

“No. You've got to accept! It wouldn't be fair of us to hold you back from your dream,” Kuroo protested. 

“But what about us?” Akaashi countered. 

“We can do long distance. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity,” Tsukishima suggested. 

“Yeah! That'll work perfectly,” Bokuto agreed and they were all staring at Akaashi again. 

“If you insist. We'll still be together no matter what right?” Akaashi asked as he stretched his hands out on the table. Slowly, everyone else put their own hands on top before they were all connected. 

“Forever and always, love.”


	2. caught between two stools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Akaashi to leave and no one wants it. Of course, they all have different ways of showing their feelings.
> 
> caught between two stools- finding it difficult to choose between two alternatives

“I can't believe the opportunity he got,” Kuroo said. Bokuto and Tsukishima were sitting around the living room on a dreary Saturday while Akaashi was off at one of his last modelling gigs in Tokyo. From beside him, Kuroo heard Bokuto release a whimper.

“How long is he going to be there?” he whined.

“Keiji leaves in a week and the first visit will be for a month then he needs to come back to report to the Tokyo branch. After that he’ll go back for three months and do another report, then his final report will be eight months later. He’s scheduled to stay in France permanently after that,” Tsukishima replied flatly. The other two couldn’t handle reading through the entire note so they left it up to him to know all of the details of Akaashi’s journey.

“What will we do without him?” Bokuto questioned. It wasn’t an odd enquire to hear from the man. Out of the four, Akaashi and Bokuto had always been the closest. Even though they were all together the two of them were able to read each other the easiest. It was due to them being together all through high school and sharing a dorm in college. They were each others rocks and always there for the other.

“I dunno,” Kuroo sighed and they fell into silence, not having a more important subject to discuss.

\---

It was six days until Akaashi was going to leave Tokyo when Bokuto suddenly had a pressing concern. Well it wasn’t exactly pressing, but he would say anything that might make Akaashi unfit for the job in France.

“Wait! Do you even know how to speak French ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto dashed into the room with a large grin on his face at the possibility of Akaashi being unable to go.

“Of course I do. My mother was half-French and she taught me. You already know that Koutarou, you’ve met my mother,” Akaashi replied while patting Bokuto’s head softly. After high school he had decided to ditch the horns and instead often kept it flat.

“I must’ve forgot,” Bokuto muttered sheepishly, for he could remember meeting Akaashi’s mother on multiple occasions. The woman was lovely company every time they had visited.

“Look I know going to France will be hard on us. I won’t go if you guys tell me not to,” Akaashi promised and hugged Bokuto. The officer repeatedly opened his mouth, on the brink of saying something before Tsukishima walked in.

“Kou, I heard Kuroo calling for you,” Tsukishima cut in softly with a warning glare at Bokuto. Akaashi didn’t see since he was facing the opposite direction but Bokuto noticed his mistake. No matter how he felt, they all had to support Akaashi as well as they could.

“Ah it must be something work-related! Let me go look,” Bokuto excused and ran out of the room.

“When did you get here Kei?” Akaashi smiled slightly and Tsukishima returned it with one of his own.

“A few seconds ago. Now have you gotten everything settled at the agency?” Tsukishima inquired.

“My last shoot was this afternoon. For the next five days I’ll have nothing planned,” Akaashi replied.

“What a coincidence, I have the next five days off work as well,” Tsukishima smirked.

“You’re ridiculous. Can you really get five days off work with no notice? Won’t they fire you?” Akaashi had to stop himself from chuckling at how easily Tsukishima changed his schedule.

“I’d be glad if they did,” Tsukishima blanched, drawing out a laugh from Akaashi.

\----

Somehow Bokuto and Kuroo had also managed to get time off of work and their first day together was spent cuddling in the house.

“I can’t believe you all managed to do this,” Akaashi muttered lowly from where he laid stretched across Bokuto.

“Of course we would love. It’s for you after all,” Kuroo’s lips turned up as Akaashi reached over to run his fingers through Kuroo’s hair.

“How am I so lucky to be here right now?” Akaashi whispered.

“You aren’t the only one that’s lucky. Now let’s all just lay here together,” Tsukishima responded and the rest followed his lead, staying together in silence until the moon was high above their heads.

\----

“Come on hurry up! We don’t have all day,” Bokuto exclaimed while dragging his three boyfriends through the entrance of an amusement park.

“The park opened five seconds before we got here so we actually do have all day,” Akaashi rolled his eyes but still kept up with Bokuto’s brisk pace.

“Is Kei alright?” Bokuto asked when he turned around to see the blonde not talking.

“Are you okay? Earth to Tsukki,” Kuroo waved his hand in front of Tsukishima’s face only to get a glare in return. “Uh oh morning Tsukki was awakened.”

“You woke him up at four in the morning. Of course he’s upset,” Akaashi said. It was an unwritten rule in the house to never wake Tsukishima up early without an important reason. The blonde was not good in the A.M. and often would do nothing but glare suspiciously at everything until he properly woke up. “Why did we come here so early anyway?”

“Because you wanted to go to the new ride but I wasn’t sure if the line would be long so I decided we should come here early!” Bokuto explained and with that the four were off to the rides. 

“Alright then let’s go. I’m sure Kei will be better after riding that,” Akaashi said with a smirk.

“Bleh you adrenaline junkie.” Kuroo shuddered at the thought of having to go on the largest and most “thrilling” ride in the whole park first. Akaashi was the most adventurous when it came to rides and Bokuto was the only one who agreed with his views. Kuroo would follow along if it wasn't too extreme but Tsukishima wouldn't do more than two rides no matter what. 

“Yay! Last one there is a rotten egg,” Bokuto challenged before rushing off to the ride. Unsurprisingly, Tsukishima was trailing behind the other three with a groan. 

\----

When it was three days until Akaashi had to leave, he needed to begin packing. 

“Bring this along!” Bokuto offered while thrusting an owl plush at Akaashi. 

“This too,” Kuroo added and held out a small photo book with the couple’s favorite photos.

“Don’t forget this,” Tsukishima muttered before placing one of his dinosaur figurines on Akaashi’s bag.

“Also the matching bracelets we got in high school, this old keychain I won for you at a festival, this scarf from three years ago you let me borrow, our old high school team jackets, a textbook from our only shared college course, and this journal where we used to write notes to each other.” Bokuto dumped said items on the bed next to Akaashi’s suitcase and had to stop himself from letting his voice shake.

“Come here.” Akaashi stretched his arms out, the three gratefully accepting his hug. “I can still turn down the offer.”

“No you should go, love. It’s an amazing chance,” Kuroo mumbled into his shoulder.

“The first visit will only be for a month, we can do this,” Akaashi assured soothingly. “Don’t you all agree?”

“Of course,” Tsukishima huffed and Bokuto nodded fiercely.

“Alright then. Now why don’t we take a break from packing? I’ll organize the mess and then make us all some tea,” Akaashi offered.

“Yes please,” Bokuto muttered and the three left Akaashi alone. He had to stop himself from letting the tears pass as he looked at the gifts they had placed near his clothes.

“What am I going to do without my boys?” Akaashi whispered to himself before straightening up the suitcase and heading to the kitchen. When the three snuck back into the room to look at Akaashi’s bag, they had to fight down their own tears when they noticed he packed all of their ridiculous momentos.

\----

“Why can’t we just be together all day and enjoy each other’s company for the next two days?” Kuroo complained as he was pulled up from the couch.

“I am not letting you all rot away in this house when I’m gone. None of you know how to do laundry, cook, clean, or go shopping. I’m going to teach you all so I can be proud of the beautiful house when I came back in a month. Now let’s go grocery shopping.” Akaashi stood firm and eventually they all followed behind him with various complaints.

“Here is the list of everything we need to get. I organized it so that all the aisles will be named next to each item. Unless you want any type of speciality food or seasonal item, everything you’ll need for the week will be on this list. Understood?” Akaashi explained while showing them a beautiful color coded list. Sure enough, every item was color coded and some of the more difficult goods to find even had their specific location on the shelf noted.

“This is so impressive,” Kuroo whistled lowly.

“When did you even have time to do all of this?” Tsukishima questioned once he saw the detail put into it.

“A few days ago. Shopping here should take thirty minutes at most with this system alright? If it takes any longer then you’re doing something wrong,” Akaashi said and they quickly got their groceries. Since they already had enough cold stuff from the previous week, Akaashi took a detour home to stop by some of the shops.

“Now I remember that Tetsurou needed new gloves and a hat for the winter and that Kou needed a coat. Kei, you wanted a new scarf?” Akaashi double checked as the walked into a department store. “This will be the cheapest time and the best to always buy clothes for a new season: two months before. Any earlier and you will probably grow out of the clothes before you can even wear them.”

“How do you know all this?” Kuroo inquired.

“Who do you think had to accompany their mother shopping and everywhere else from age five onwards?” Akaashi retorted with a smirk that made Kuroo smirk as well. It was no secret that Akaashi was close with his mother and that the two were as thick as thieves. 

“Well we got the stuff so can we go home already?” Bokuto whined and rested his head on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“We probably should. I still have to teach you how to do laundry and clean and cook,” Akaashi hummed before they were off with their new purchases in tow.

“I know how to do laundry!” Bokuto replied indignantly.

 

 

“Koutarou Bokuto what is this? I thought you ‘knew how to do laundry.’” Akaashi fixed a stern gaze on one of his boyfriends, who withered underneath the stare.

“Okay maybe I actually don’t know what to do?” Bokuto admitted while looking at the carnage. The previous laundry room had been transformed into a soapy watery mess. The washing machine had bubbles trailing down the front of it and the dryer had to be extinguished by Akaashi moments before.

“No offense Kou but how did you manage to mess up this badly?” Kuroo asked Bokuto. The poor officer had sat down on the floor in shame and refused to make eye contact with anyone.

“I’m sorry,” Bokuto apologized sincerely.

“It’s...alright. Just don’t do it again okay? Luckily you were good at cooking and Tsukishima is nice at cleaning so Kuroo can just do laundry,” Akaashi comforted.

“It’s okay? Really?” Bokuto looked up with shining eyes at his boyfriends.

“Really. Now come on, let’s go watch some movies.” Akaashi smiled gently and the four exited the room to go to the lounge.

\-----

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow they would lose him for a month. 

“I don’t think I’m ready,” Kuroo admitted. Along with Tsukishima and Bokuto, they were all sitting on the floor in their bedroom while Akaashi was out running a last minute errand for something he’d need in France.

“None of us are,” Tsukishima sighed.

“Can’t we just tell him to stay? He said he wouldn’t go if we said no,” Bokuto offered desperately.

“You want to be a part of the reason Keiji is tied down? No matter what he says we know this is his dream,” Tsukishima rationalized.

“All we can do is be there. At least we’ll have social media and Skype and texting and all those other things.” Kuroo wrapped his arms around the two comfortingly. 

“But it won’t be the same. We’ll lose him in a part of our lives. I looked! We’re seven hours ahead of France! What makes you think he’ll ever have time to talk to us?” Bokuto broke out of the hold and his eyes filled with tears. The other two looked at him helplessly. No matter what they all wanted it wouldn’t be fair to Akaashi.

“Hello? Where are you all?” Akaashi’s voice called out from the front of the house. The door closed softly behind him and Bokuto quickly rubbed at his eyes.

“Just sitting in the bedroom! Be down in a sec,” he called out in a shaky voice. In seconds Akaashi had reached the room to see the three resting on the floor with somber looks on their faces.

“What’s going on?” Akaashi looked at them expectantly. For the past week he had been letting them get away with their codes and private talks and teary eyes and sad glances but now he had to put a stop to it. One of their last days would not be spent with secrets and lies.

“Just talking about how sad the end of Titanic is,” Kuroo said with a dramatic sniffle.

“No. Don’t avoid it. Is it because I’m leaving? I’ll stay,” Akaashi offered while staring down at the three.

“You won’t! We aren’t going to hold you down. You’re not going to end up stuck here regretting not taking this job in two years. Go,” Tsukishima spoke up, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room.

“I won’t regret it if it means we can be together.” Akaashi took a deep breath to calm himself. 

“Go to France and live your dream. They need you there more than we need you here.” Tsukishima stood up and faced off against Akaashi. There was a tense moment of silence between the two that had Kuroo and Bokuto watching nervously. Out of the four Akaashi and Tsukishima always had fewest conflicts. Their personalities were so similar yet different enough that they could bond and have a healthy relationship. The most fighting was between Tsukishima and Bokuto, not the two youngest.

“Very well. I guess I’m going as planned since I’m not wanted here.” he promptly spun around, sparing only a glance at Bokuto to let him know that if he needed comfort then he could follow.

“Was that the smartest course to take Tsukki?” Kuroo fretted.

“I’m not going to be the reason he’s held back from his dreams. You can go tell him the truth of how much we need him but it’ll just make his leaving that much harder,” Tsukishima replied stiffly before walking out of the room as well.

“What a mess,” Bokuto whispered to Kuroo after a few minutes of silence.

“You’re telling me Kou,” Kuroo agreed and wrapped his arm around Bokuto, allowing the silence to swallow them.

\----

“Do you have your passport? Did you convert some money to euros? Did you remember toothpaste? A coat? Your phone charger?” Kuroo questioned Akaashi as they all stood in the airport.

“I have everything Mom.” Akaashi rolled his eyes and affectionately ruffled Kuroo’s hair. The poor boy had been doing nothing but worrying ever since they entered the building. “Now I need to go through security and everything. I love you all.”

“Alright. We’ll see you in a month love,” Kuroo replied before engulfing Akaashi in a hug. With a quick kiss on his forehead he was then passed to Bokuto who did the same thing. Finally it was Tsukishima and Akaashi staring at each other. The words from yesterday had not been forgotten but Akaashi knew if they didn’t part on good terms now then he would be upset for the rest of the month.

“Goodbye Kei. I love you,” Akaashi said softly and hugged him as well.

“I love you too,” Tsukishima replied. A brief kiss was shared between them before Akaashi started down towards the horrifically long security line. “Hey Keiji!” 

“Hm?” he turned around, head tilted slightly in a questioning manner.

“You’re… you’re always needed at the house. With us I mean,” Tsukishima muttered and was impressed when Akaashi could hear him.

“I’m glad,” he replied with a smile and turned back to the line, unaware of the tears welling in the three’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if you can tell yet but this is my first time trying to write angst of any kind. all my previous works have been fluff so this will be a big change. hopefully it seems authentic and actually sad? also i know that they make it seem like long distance relationships arent authentic in this chapter but i promise i dont agree with the sentiments im giving them. long distance relationships can be just as fulfilling as a relationship where you're always next to each other. its just difficult for them to have to be apart after being together for so long y'know?  
> also this isnt actual angst yet so pls dont judge this as my threshold of angst ok thx


	3. best of both worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Akaashi's first day in Paris and he's learning his way around the scene.
> 
> best of both worlds- to have the advantages of all scenarios

After dropping off Akaashi at the airport, they went back to their house and sat in the lounge. For a few hours they were perfectly content to just sit in silence and stare at whatever mediocre show was airing. 

“I guess he’s gone for real now,” Kuroo said, still staring at the screen. Now the scene was of a women screaming at her husband for cheating. 

“Don’t worry! As soon as he gets off the plane then he’ll call us. We should wait up for him!” Bokuto exclaimed as he tried to stop the tears from falling.

“I can’t believe I almost let him leave with some of the last words from me being so painful.” Tsukishima grit his teeth when thinking of everything he had said. 

“That's in the past now don't worry. Akaashi already forgave you at the airport,” Kuroo soothed. 

“How could he forgive me if I never apologized?” Tsukishima snapped. “Whatever, you're right, it doesn't matter. Let's just wait for him to call us.”

“Yeah. Let's do that,” Kuroo agreed but couldn't stop thinking about the outburst. Normally, Tsukishima could rival Akaashi for the calm and collected title. Him showing such strong anger and regret was unusual. Akaashi being gone was really messing up the group dynamic. 

“I'm gonna take a nap before he calls,” Bokuto hiccuped, the tears finally stopped flowing. The other two didn't have the heart to disagree with him so they let Bokuto sprawl out on the couch. The view of Bokuto so calm made Kuroo’s own eyelids fall and suddenly he was asleep. After dealing with the silence for a few seconds, Tsukishima curled up on one of the chairs and joined his boyfriends in peaceful sleep. 

\----

As soon as Akaashi stepped off the plane, he was greeted with bustling crowds and people rushing to their loved ones. The familiar sound of his name being called made Akaashi turn his head to see two people right in the middle of the chaos. One had an undercut and was jumping around saying his name while the other was a petite blond girl watching her companion with apprehension. Quickly, Akaashi made his way over to the pair. The sign simply read ‘Akaashi Keiji: Charmant Studios.’

“Hello! You must be Akaashi? I'm Hitoka Yachi,” the girl introduced in fluid practiced Japanese. “I was brought along as a translator but I've heard you speak French?” 

“As well as English,” Akaashi confirmed. 

“Lovely! This right here is Yuuji Terushima and he is a model that'll be working underneath you. He doesn't speak Japanese, only French and English,” Yachi explained, this time in French. 

“Hello! I'm Yuuji and welcome to Paris. It'll be a pleasure to collaborate with you,” Terushima grinned. Akaashi was struck with how quickly Terushima offered up his first name before remembering that this was common in France. 

“I'm Keiji. I'm happy for the opportunity,” Akaashi replied with a small bow. 

“Today you'll just be settling into your new residency. Tomorrow will be the studio tour, if that's alright? We're incredibly pleased to have your experience on the team,” Yachi smiled gently before the three headed off to a car. Sitting in the driver’s seat was a freckled boy that had a kind face. 

“Tadashi Yamaguchi! Where can I take you today?” the driver introduced after Terushima helped Akaashi place his bags in the trunk. The two models were in the back while Yachi took up the passenger seat. 

“To the Head Model’s apartment. Keiji Akaashi just arrived and needs to see where he'll live. Ah that reminds me! Akaashi this is the Charmant Studios driver Tadashi. If you need to go anywhere then he'll be there to help. Well, unless he's booked.” Yachi fastened her seatbelt and turned around to grin at the models. “Ready?”

“Of course!” Yuuji exclaimed in a manner that reminded Akaashi of Bokuto. He shook off the sentimental thoughts, not wanting to be completely overwhelmed by the memories of his living boyfriends. 

“Well then let's go!” Yamaguchi laughed before easily navigating through the other cars. The whole way to the apartment was filled with Terushima’s commentary and notes about important landmarks. 

“This is the most important building in Paris: the local bakery. The best pastries ever,” Terushima promised.

“Are you sure you go there for the pastries and not to look at the cashier?” Yachi asked innocently. Terushima stuck his tongue out childishly, revealing a silver stud piercing.

“That’s old news Yachi! I don’t like him anymore,” Terushima huffed.

“Alright, alright well we’re here anyway! This apartment complex was bought out specifically for all of the employees of Charmant Studios so don't worry about rent or anything. You'll be on floor three with the other models and Yuuji will show you to your room. Normally I would but there's something that came up at the studio so I have to be here. Tadashi and I will be outside the complex at six tomorrow so be prepared for the tour!” Yachi waved goodbye to the pair before Yamaguchi sped away.

“And then there were two. Now! Let’s get to your room,” Terushima offered and took one of Akaashi’s suitcases.

“Welcome to floor three! Right now only eight models are being endorsed by this branch so there’s plenty of space. Here at the apartments we have Shimizu Kiyoko, Koushi Sugawara, Kaori Suzumeda, Iwazuimi Hajime, Saeko Tanaka, Tooru Oikawa, me, and you now.” Terushima navigated the hallway with ease, even stopping to point at each person’s room. They all had their names written on dry erase boards on the doors with varying levels of decoration surrounding the words.

“Saeko is here? Why isn’t she Head Model?” Akaashi asked curiously. The feisty model was energetic and always managed to elevate shoots to the next level. Despite being a few years older than anyone else in the studio, Akaashi knew of her amazing skills.

“I’m not sure if you’re modest or not. No offense to Saeko but you must not see your photos. It's electrifying and more refined than her style. Besides, they needed someone more patient and willing to stick to schedule for Head Model,” Terushima laughed before reaching the front of Akaashi’s room. He couldn’t stop the small smile on his face. Sure, his boyfriends always complimented his work and the people who wrote articles about him did too but it was different coming from a fellow model. His boys didn’t know what a shoot was supposed to look like and the journalists often weren’t trained to do what he did. There was something special about hearing it from another professional.

“Thank you Yuuji. I look forward to working with you,” Akaashi smiled with a hand on the doorknob.

“No problem! Just telling the truth.” Terushima turned away to stop the slight blush from erupting on his cheeks. Akaashi was a major inspiration for Terushima and he never expected that his idol would be happy to work with him. “Um, there’s a large empty room on this floor that the models use as a hang out. In an hour or so I can come back to show you? It’s the easiest way to meet everyone.”

“That would work perfectly. I’ll see you in an hour,” Akaashi replied and stepped into the room. It was already modestly decorated but missed the personal aspects that most rooms have. His heart clenched when he thought back to what their bedroom looked like in the house. “Ah right, I need to call them.” 

It didn’t take long for Akaashi to set up his webcam, instantly heading to Skype to chat with the three. Since it was the most likely for Kuroo to answer his phone in general (due to the obnoxious and loud ringtone he’d been using for all notifications since high school) that was who Akaashi decided to call. By the third ring, he was suspicious when no one replied. Belatedly Akaashi realized that he would be around two in the morning for his boyfriends. Just when he was about to exit Skype, a frazzled Kuroo appeared on screen.

“Love!” Kuroo’s face held a bright grin when he gazed at Akaashi.

“Sorry. Did I wake you? I can call later,” Akaashi offered.

“No! I mean it’s okay, we all took a nap today anyway. Tsukki! Kou! Wake up you dorks, Love is calling,” Kuroo shouted somewhere offscreen.

“Tetsu...you don’t have to do all that. I can wake up early tomorrow and call,” Akaashi repeated but still let a tender smile cover his face at how sweet Kuroo was being.

“Keiji!” Bokuto squealed and the phone was abruptly thrown from Kuroo’s arm.

“Idiot. Watch out for the device,” Tsukishima chastised and his hand reached towards the phone to pick it up again. Once the three were situated they looked at Akaashi adoringly.

“A video doesn’t do you justice,” Bokuto blurted out when he looked at Akaashi.

“Kou.” Akaashi muttered while ducking his head. 

“It’s true,” Kuroo nodded in agreement. 

“How’s Paris been?” Tsukishima asked, switching the topic to something less embarrassing for Akaashi’s sake.

“It’s lovely. I met some nice people like Hitoka, Tadashi, and Yuuji. I’m actually going to meet the other models in an hour.” Akaashi took a small breath. What would he do if the other models ended up hating him? They would have to work together for the foreseeable future and it wouldn’t be good if they disliked him.

“Stop wringing your hands Keiji,” Bokuto suddenly chimed in and, sure enough, Akaashi had been subconsciously messing with his hands off camera.

“How’d you see that?” Kuroo gaped.

“Best friends before anything else. He also used to do it before tournaments and major tests,” Bokuto explained. “Are you worried about the models disliking you?”

“That’s ridiculous. How could anyone dislike love?” Kuroo huffed, offended at the thought.

“Even if they manage to, just say screw them,” Tsukishima shrugged.

“Thanks,” Akaashi said gratefully before Kuroo started on a story about how Bokuto accidentally washed his badge along with his uniform. He listened with rapt attention until a knock was suddenly on his door. “Come in.”

“Hey Keiji! Oh who are they?” Terushima looked over Akaashi’s shoulder to see the three on the screen. They all froze, in various stages of worry, before Akaashi looked at Terushima sharply. 

“I can trust you right?”

“Of course Keiji!” Terushima agreed easily.

“Well then… these are my boyfriends. Koutarou, Kei, and Tetsurou. Everyone, this is Yuuji Terushima,” Akaashi introduced.

“Woah cool! You have three boyfriends? I can barely get one partner,” Terushima laughed before waving at the screen. They all returned it hesitantly but Bokuto leaped closer to the camera to say hi.

“Is it time to go to see the others?” Akaashi questioned, sad to see his boyfriends go. 

“Yeah but I can cover for you if you’d like?” Terushima offered. For a second Akaashi was considering accepting but then he saw the droopy eyes of his boys. He wasn't going to force them to stay awake at such a horrible hour just so he could stare at them a second longer. They had their own needs and the world doesn't revolve around Akaashi's wants.

“I think it’d be best if I let them sleep,” Akaashi said goodbye to the three before turning off the web camera reluctantly. “Alright, let’s go see the others.”

“Ah you’ll love ‘em!”

“Let’s hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally introduced my precious child terushima (ive got big plans for my pierced bby)  
> also if you're wondering why everyone is using first names: i like first names and i need to remember everyone's full names  
> do the models seem like an odd group? good. this whole fic is me just placing my favs close together or far away  
> i will tag the models when they appear next chapter dont wrry  
> also: did yoou like when you can see both groups sides in one chapter or should i dedicate full tokyo group chapter then full akaashi chapter? i like flowing back and forth to show how strikingly different their days are but if its odd to read then ill do it a different way


	4. hit the nail on the head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other models are glad to see their Head Model.
> 
> Tsukishima's sad to see him go.
> 
> hit the nail on the head- to say or do something exactly right.

To Akaashi, the walk to the lounge felt more like he was entering the den of a hungry lion. Sure, they probably wouldn't outwardly show their dislike of him and would be incredibly kind but he wanted to make a good first impression on the models. These people were going to be the ones that he’d be spending most of his time with and it wouldn’t be good if he was abhorred by them.

“This is the room! Are you okay? You seem a little nervous,” Terushima asked when they stopped in front of the door.

“Sorry, I just don’t want them to think ill of me.” Akaashi let his eyes drift around the corridor as if looking for a last minute way to escape.

“Please! You’re not being thrown to the sharks, it’s just some models. They’ll love you just as much as I do,” Terushima grinned and opened the door. As promised, all of the other models were sprawled out across the room.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” a blond drawled and the rest were brought to attention, curiously looking at the intruder.

“Keiji is here! I’m Koushi Sugawara and welcome to Charmant Studios.” Sugawara stood up with a gentle smile on his face.

“I’m Keiji Akaashi,” Akaashi introduced himself calmly, begging his nervousness to not appear.

“Welcome to the team buddy! I’m Saeko,” Tanaka grinned as she slung her arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. He could place her voice as being the one to greet him when he entered.

“Overbearing,” Terushima muttered from somewhere to his left and Saeko turned to put him in a headlock.

“Whaddya say brat?” Tanaka laughed as the two began to fake fight together.

“Ignore them. I’m Hajime Iwaizumi.” Hajime’s firm handshake punctuated the greeting and Akaashi could see him as a trustworthy friend.

“Hi Kei-chan! I’m Tooru Oikawa.” Tooru’s tone seemed friendly but his eyes were sharp and dangerous. Most everyone here had a warm atmosphere and Tooru was no exception but he seemed calculated, like he was waiting for a chance to strike. It wasn’t a malicious feeling, just that of friendly competition and Akaashi appreciated the edge. A stagnant situation was rarely a good one.

“Hello Keiji, I’m Kiyoko Shimizu,” Kiyoko fixed her glasses and looked to Akaashi with a nod.

“I’m Kaori Suzumeda. I’ve seen your work and it’s lovely,” Kaori complimented from where she sat next to another girl. 

“Thank you. I’ve actually seen work from all of you as well and it’s incredibly impressive. I’m glad to be able to work with you all.” Akaashi bowed slightly at the end of his statement, hoping they weren’t about to send him out of the room.

“I like this one!” Tanaka declared loudly.

“Is he single?” Suga asked with a wink.

“He is not and neither are you Koushi.” Terushima rolled his eyes before clearing his throat. “Time for the shortest summary of who’s dating who ever! Koushi, that little minx, is dating Sawamura Daichi, a personal trainer. Kaori over there has been dating Akinori Konoha, the best barista in France in my humble opinion. Then we’ve got Kiyoko who has been hopelessly in love with Hitoka since the first time they met but sadly has not gotten with her yet. Anyone else? Oh yeah! Saeko is in a friends with benefits situation with the journalist Keishin Ukai and Hajime is dating Tooru.”

“Not the shortest summary, you lost time with the pauses.” Saeko showed her phone to Terushima and he groaned when he saw she was right. “Besides, you didn’t even mention that you’re perpetually single or who Keiji is dating.”

“Saeko you’re so rude! Akaashi is dating,” Terushima glanced back to ask for permission from Akaashi and the Head Model nodded his consent, “three people actually!”

“Get it Keiji!” Saeko cheered, laughing loudly before she fist bumped him. He hesitantly returned it, worried what everyone else was thinking.

“Well? What are they like?” Kaori prompted, flipping over on the couch to look at him better. 

“I wanna know too.” Suga hopped onto a chair, eyes following Keiji.

“Koutarou, Tetsurou, and Kei. We met in high school and got together in Kei’s final year. We’ve been together for around four years now.” Akaashi smiled fondly, glad he could talk about the three people in his life who meant the most to him.

“Sawamura and Koushi are beat for longest couple!” Saeko gasped lightly at her revelation.

“Got us beat by two years,” Suga agreed and returned Akaashi’s gentle smile. They listened for a little while longer as Akaashi recounted the tale of their first meeting and how it all came together (allowing for some questions) until it was time to separate for bed.

“They must mean a lot to you,” Kiyoko observed as she walked past Akaashi, heading towards the door.

“More than anything.”  
\-----

“We have a weekend shift since we took off so much time last week. Will you be alright all alone?” Kuroo asked Tsukishima as he made sure his uniform was on correctly. Not that he’d ever admit it but one of his favorite sights in the world was watching Kuroo and Bokuto in their work uniforms. The view always filled him with an appreciation of their builds and dedication. If Tsukishima ever tried to tell them that then they’d let it go to their already inflated egos so he kept the thought to himself.

“Don’t worry about me and go do your job.” Tsukishima waved off their concerns and with a parting kiss from each, he was left alone in the house. To try and sate his boredom, Tsukishima surfed through the channels for a while but nothing interesting was on. The only programs he could find were the awful soap operas and reality shows that Kuroo seemed to crave. Turning off the television with a sigh, Tsukishima then went through his phone. None of the apps struck him and he was stuck in the same position as before. Normally it would take him until at least midday to grow tired of his electronics but that was when Akaashi was there. 

On weekends, or whenever the officers took an odd shift, Akaashi was almost always at the house as well. The two would mock ridiculous shows together, share music, and laugh about what their friends were posting on social media. It became one of Tsukishima’s favorite part of their personal dynamic. Now that Akaashi was in Paris, and probably peacefully sleeping at the moment, the split had never seemed greater. Sure it had only technically been a day but after seeing someone constantly for over four years it could be a little shocking for them to suddenly be gone. Of course Tsukishima wasn’t going to spend all day whining and lamenting the distance so instead he did the adult thing: nap away his problems. 

Hours later, Tsukishima woke up to the vibration of his phone. It was a simple text from Bokuto saying they would be late at the station.

“Ugh. Great now I have to waste away for even longer,” Tsukishima huffed. He was being dramatic but he had a right to be bitchy. You’d think with three boyfriends, at least one of them would be around at all times. His phone made another sound and Tsukishima groaned but still looked at it. On screen was a Skype notification from Akaashi. Swiftly, he unlocked his phone and accepted the call.

“Kei. I’m so glad you answered.” Akaashi smiled radiantly at Tsukishima and he had to school his expression to something more casual.

“Of course I would.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes but still let his lips turn up.

“Bokuto and Kuroo were both offline. Shift at work?” Akaashi asked conversationally 

“Yeah. They were supposed to be back by now but it got prolonged.”

“Are you missing them?” Akaashi teased, thinking he had hit the nail on the head. 

“Maybe a little,” Tsukishima lied. It wasn’t like he didn’t miss the two, of course he did, but the one he was really yearning to see was Akaashi. “How was your day?

“I finally got to see the studios and they’re incredible. I’ll have my work cut out for me,” Akaashi contemplated.

“You quitting?” Tsukishima smirked and despite the joke, somewhere deep down inside, he honestly wished that Akaashi would. Forget about the amazing opportunity, just let Akaashi come back to the house so Tsukishima wouldn't be so lonely.

“Never,” Akaashi scoffed. “I hope it’s alright but all of the models know about you three. There’s only seven others so it should be still fairly concealed.”

“Already? You didn’t ask us about it?” Tsukishima was miffed. He knew that Akaashi’s instincts could be trusted but this involved all of them. What if they didn’t want everyone knowing? What if one of the models blabbed? “Never mind. How’d they react?”

“It went over extremely well. Apparently Saeko’s younger brother is also in a polyamorous relationship so she understood closely,” Akaashi said.

“That’s nice. What are you doing now?” Tsukishima questioned. He wanted the subject to go as far from their relationship as possible. If he thought about their relationship then he’d think about how far Akaashi was and if he thought about that then he’d think about all the responsibilities Akaashi left behind for the rest and if he thought about that then it lead to him thinking about the Akaashi shaped hole in his heart.

“Koushi, Tooru, and Yuuji are coming over to show me how to set up social media accounts. Apparently it’s a big essential since our branch of the studios is so small.” Akaashi shrugged at the thought. He didn’t have any social media and often looked on at Tsukishima’s instead of being bothered to make his own. A faint knock interrupted Akaashi and the model turned to look at his door. “That’s them. Well I just wanted to say I love you. Could you tell Tetsu and Kou when they get back from work as well?”

“Of course.” Tsukishima swallowed the lump in his throat. “I love you too.” The connection lasted just long enough for Tsukishima to see Akaashi’s smiling face and then he was back to staring at a blank screen. What would’ve happened if he had agreed with Bokuto that day and told Keiji to stay? Would there be lingering resentment surrounding Akaashi, after his boyfriends tore him from his dream? Would there be sweet smells in the air and the faint hum of the radio that Akaashi enjoyed when doing work around the house?

Would Tsukishima’s chest still be aching?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i focused this chapter a lot on the bond between tsukishima and akaashi because i feel like how akaashi's leave has effected the boys is drastically different depending on who you ask. ill also do something like this with kuroo and bokuto later.
> 
> i finally have more plot planned out in my head and i feel like someone will punch me if i follow that storyline...   
> (spoiler: just planning some of the scenes made me cry)
> 
> speaking of crying: i cried writing about tsukki this chapter lmao
> 
> well i hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy im excited! im attempting a multi chapter fic again so i hope that i enjoy this one more than my last lol  
> also good to note: this first chapter is just a sneak peak and later updates will be longer  
> heres some answers to questions you may or may not have:  
> what does the title mean? yeah i know it doesnt SEEM like it would have any correlation and you're kinda right (there will be no ice pops in summer) but it has a second meaning so if you guess it write ill totally put you in the next chapter as a note or whatever youd like  
> what do the chapter titles mean? the titles, as you might have noticed, are actually all going to be idioms. why? because i like idioms lmao  
> if you want to listen to a playlist thats in the works then go to this link: https://play.spotify.com/user/falsegljtter/playlist/3N2QzeKqhZ94VVM62ruwHW (hope that works tell em if it doesnt)  
> note: the playlist includes ideas for future chapters as well so in an abstract way it kinda has spoilers? youll probably be able to guess where the plot is going from hearing it is what im trying to say  
> if you have any more questions feel free to comment them or talk to me on tumblr (falsegljtter)!


End file.
